Bon anniversaire !
by la petite lili
Summary: Un OS Darren Criss/Chris Colfer. Bonne lecture !


Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà ce matin j'ai appris que c'était l'anniversaire de Darren Criss et du coup sa m'a donné une idée d'OS. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**PS** : pour ceux qui me suivent sur « Extraordynary merry chrismtas » je sais que je suis en retard d'une semaine mais j'ai eu pas mal de boulot ces derniers temps bref, le chapitre 4 et bientôt fini je pense le posté ce soir.

_**Bonne lecture ! **___

« On est le 5 février ! cria Chris alors qu'il entrait dans l'appartement de Lea.

- Oui nous n'avons pas oubliés, rigola Lea. »

Chris la prit dans ses bras et ils se dirigèrent vers le canapé où était déjà réunis plusieurs membres du cast : Cory, Mark, Amber, Heather, Naya, Kevin, Harry, Diana, Chord, Jenna. Chris salua tout le monde et s'assit entre Amber et Cory :

« Mec, tu as une idée de ce que l'on va faire ? demanda Mark

- Oui, on va lui préparer une fête chez lui, déclara Chris très fière de son idée

- Et comment vas-tu te débrouiller pour qu'on entre chez lui ? Questionna Amber

- Alors tout d'abord il n'est pas chez lui de toute la journée et …, Chris sorti une clé de sa poche, … j'ai la clé de son appartement ! dit-il avec un sourire malicieux. »

Tous se mirent à rigoler et quand ils furent calmer chacun eu quelque chose à faire :

« Ok tout le monde sait se qu'il à faire donc on y va et on se retrouve à 15 h devant son appartement, expliqua Chris. »

Chris partit avec Amber et Lea, c'était les seules à être au courant de son amour pour Darren :

« Comment est-ce que tu a réussi à obtenir la clé de son appart ? interrogea Lea

- Oui je trouve sa louche, se moqua Amber

Chris rougit légèrement : Haha, très drôle mesdemoiselles ! Et pour la clé il me l'a donné la dernière fois qu'il est partit en vacances, expliqua-t-il

- Tu vas lui offrir quoi ? demanda Amber qui c'était enfin remise de son fou rire

- Franchement, je n'en ai aucune idée c'est pour ça qu'il faut que l'on se dépêche ! »

Chris, Amber et Lea devait s'occuper du gâteau, une fois leur tâche accomplit ils allèrent dans une boutique de vêtements espérant trouver un cadeau. Il était 14h30 et Chris avait trouvé son cadeau et il emmena les deux filles à l'appartement de Darren, une fois arrivé, ils commencèrent à décorer tandis que les autres arrivaient et les aidèrent.

Darren avait une journée bien remplie. Il ne vit pas la matinée passée comme la pause déjeuner en faite il ne pensait qu'a une chose son anniversaire ! Il était vraiment triste car personne ne l'avait appelé pour le lui souhaité même pas Chris. Darren se posait des questions sur les sentiments qu'il avait en vers ce dernier, il y avait beaucoup réfléchis ces dernier temps et il en était arrivé à cette conclusion : _je suis amoureux de Chris_, mais le problème c'est qu'il ne savait pas comment le lui dire et il n'était même pas sûr que Chris ressente la même chose. Il arrêta de penser à ça et il se demanda ou était passés les autres membres du cast,_ ils doivent surement être entrain de répéter, _se rassura-t-il mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Ryan avait donné leur journée aux membres du cast pour qu'ils lui préparent une fête. Darren continua donc sa journée la tête ailleurs.

« C'est bon on a fini juste à temps, souffla Chris, il est 19h Darren ne devrait pas tarder, et à ce moment-là Ryan entra

- Salut tout le monde, tout est prêt car il va arriver d'une minute à l'autre, dit Ryan. »

Ils sa cachèrent donc tous et éteignirent la lumière. Ils entendirent une clé dans la serrure et la lumière s'alluma :

« SURPRISE ! crièrent en chœur tous les membres du cast ce qui eu pour effet de faire sursauter Darren. »

Darren afficha un immense sourire quand il comprit que ses amis n'avaient pas oubliés son anniversaire mais qu'ils avaient passés la journée à préparer une fête pour lui. Il dit bonjour à tout le monde et chacun partit discuter avec d'autres personne et Darren aperçu Chris qui dressait une table, il s'avança donc vers lui et le prit dans ses bras :

« Merci Chris, dit Darren. »

Chris était surprit par l'étreinte de son ami et mit quelques minutes a assemblé ce qui ce passait :

« De rien mais comment tu as su que c'était moi ? Questionna Chris

- Je le sais c'est tout, répondit Darren. »

Darren éloigna son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Chris et plongea son regard dans ce bleu intense puis il vit Chris détourner le regard et partir en prétextant d'avoir oublié quelque chose dans la cuisine. Darren resta immobile quelque instants et regarda autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un avez vu la scène qui venait de se dérouler, apparemment personnes n'avait rien vu car ils étaient tous entrain de rigoler. Darren se demanda si la réaction de Chris voulait dire qu'il ressentait les mêmes sentiments que lui, il devait en avoir le cœur net donc il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il trouva Chris appuyé contre le plan de travail et son visage était caché par ses mains, la musique était tellement forte que Chris n'entendit pas Darren rentrer dans la cuisine mais il le remarqua quand Darren ferma la porte. Chris posa ses yeux sur Darren, ce dernier fut choqué de voir que Chris retenait ses larmes, il ne réfléchit pas une seconde et le prit dans ses bras et il sentit Chris se détendre légèrement :

« Je peux te poser une question ? Chuchota prudemment Darren

- Oui.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? demanda Darren en regardant Chris dans les yeux

- Euh … oui, souffla Chris vaincu en baissant la tête, mais j'ai compris que tu ne ressentais pas la même chose et … »

Chris n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Darren l'embrassait tendrement, Chris était sous le choc, il sentait les lèvres de Darren bouger contre les siennes, il reprit ses esprits et il répondit au baiser, _les lèvres de Darren sont tellement douces,_ pensa-t-il. Ils s'éloignèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

« Et toi ? demanda Chris avec un sourire éblouissant

- Oui mais je n'en étais pas totalement sûr mais après se baiser je peux confirmer que je t'aime, dit Darren avec les yeux remplit de tendresse

Chris enfoui sa tête dans le cou de Darren :

- Il faut qu'on y retourne avant qu'ils ne se demandent où nous sommes passés, dit Chris en rigolant sur les dernier mots de sa phrase et il releva la tête et donna un chaste baiser à Darren. »

Ils retournèrent dans le salon et tout le monde se retourna pour voir Chris apporter le gâteau, tout le monde s'assit autour de la table, Darren et Chris se mirent à côté et une fois les 25 bougies soufflées ils dégustèrent le gâteau. Personne ne remarqua que Chris et Darren avait leur mains liées sous la table mis à part Amber qui fit un clin d'œil à Chris et ce dernier se mit rougit. Ensuite Darren ouvrit ses cadeaux et il remercia chaque personne pour son cadeau, il ne restait plus que le cadeau de Chris (le meilleur pour la fin^^), Darren l'ouvrit et eu le souffle coupé, dans la boîte il y avait une magnifique chemise bleu nuit et une Marc Jacobs en plus. Darren regarda Chris avec des yeux rempli d'amour et sans réfléchir il prit le visage de Chris entre ses mains et l'embrassa amoureusement pour le remercier, tout les bruits dans la salle avait cessés et après que les deux garçons se soient séparés des applaudissements retentirent, Darren et Chris regardèrent les autres et ils virent dans les yeux et sur les visages de leurs amis du soutien, de la joie et bien d'autres émotions.

Darren et Chris savaient que quoi qu'il arrive ils étaient soutenus et aimés par toutes les personnes présentes ce soir. Après cet évènement inattendu les membres du cast partirent dans des discussions sans fin à propos de leur nouveau couple tandis que Darren et Chris se regardaient tendrement, ils étaient dans leur bulle, seul leur amour était présent dans leurs esprits et comptait.

Vous avez aimé ou détesté ? Laissez-moi une review pour me donner votre avis (je pense que je vais faire une suite mais je ne suis pas encore décidée.)

_**La petite lili .**_


End file.
